


The Death of The Author

by acethreat



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethreat/pseuds/acethreat
Summary: Jinyoung was a famous author and Mark was one of his editors. Eventually, Mark worked on it more than he should.





	The Death of The Author

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on my aff account first. enjoy! :)

Mark looked up when Youngjae poked him on the shoulder. The elevator had opened itself, showing many doors that one of them would be entered by him later. They finally arrived in 24th floor. Mark walked slowly behind Youngjae, trying to enjoy his time as much as he can. The dim lamps in the hallway always made him somehow feel comfortable, as if it was covering his hidden darkest secrets from the world and its people. Youngjae called his name when the distance between them became larger. He told him to walk faster, so he did.

They stopped in an ordinary door. The number on it was the only difference from the others. Youngjae pressed a button, trying to reach someone that was waiting inside. Soon, the door was opened, showing a raven-haired figure that smiling at both of them.

"Mr. Park," Youngjae threw a smile back at him.

"Ah, Mr. Choi," Jinyoung was still smiling. He turned his head to Mark and somehow the way he stared at him was different, "and Mr. Tuan, nice to see both of you. I waited for a while."

"The traffic was a bit crowded than usual. We apologize," Youngjae looked at Mark from the tip of his eyes before asking the author they worked with, "is it done? They said that the date couldn't be postponed again."

"Almost," Jinyoung answered, "but I need some help."

"Gladly," Mark suddenly answered, standing up from his silence.

"As expected from professionals," Jinyoung replied, "oh, and one person is more than enough to help me," Jinyoung winked.

"Then I shall leave," Youngjae said, half-bowing, "you know where to find me later, Mark."

Mark nodded. Then Youngjae excused himself, entering the elevator and disappearing from their sight.

Time was ticking, and both of them didn't want to waste any of it. Mark walked in a normal pace while entering Jinyoung's apartment, trying to control his excitement that filled his body. After the door behind him was locked, Mark pulled Jinyoung's shirt collar, kissed him wet and sloppy. His hand reached Jinyoung's neck, pushed him into a deeper kiss.

"Lumière," Mark called his pen name, "have I ever told you that you look so gorgeous on white shirt?"

"Everytime I wear it," Jinyoung nodded, pecked Mark on the lips.

"You look so good, Lumière," Mark whispered on his right ear then licked it slowly, sending the shiver down Jinyoung's spine, "I miss you. Never skipped any second without thinking of you."

Mark's shoulder was grabbed by Jinyoung. His body then was being thrown to the bed. Jinyoung later jumped on it, crawling all the way until he was exactly on top of Mark, staring at his eyes intensely.

"Is it so fun to tease me?" Jinyoung asked with his deep voice.

Mark chuckled at the question. He raised his leg, rubbing his knee on Jinyoung's crotch teasingly. Slowly, but never failed to make Jinyoung felt like he was burning inside.

"Lumière," Mark moaned like he hadn't been touched for years, "you're hard for me."

Jinyoung moaned, enjoying the way Mark played on his crotch. He lowered his head, desperately reached for Mark's lips. They kissed again. Their tongue tangled, exchanging their saliva that dripping irresistibly from each other's lips. They tried so hard to steal the air between those kisses, causing noises filled the whole room.

"Do you bring the script?" Jinyoung asked while panting.

Mark nodded, unbuttoned Jinyoung's shirt one by one, "don't worry about it."

Jinyoung snuggled on Mark's neck, "is it done?"

Mark nodded, "a-a reward, please," he said in a shaky voice. Jinyoung's breath was ticklish, causing his bulge growing harder and harder than before.

Jinyoung smirked. He threw his shirt somewhere on the floor after Mark was done unbuttoning it. Then it was his turn to remove Mark's. Jinyoung thought that he looked so damn hot wrapped in a dark purple shirt, but he'd be even thousand times hotter when naked.

"What do you want to be tonight?" Jinyoung licked Mark's left nipple while rubbing the other one, "a fluffy baby? A student with bad grades?"

Both Jinyoung and Mark always love to do roleplay. Somehow it has a different feeling rather than unplotted one.

Mark moaned, trying to reach his own bulge, but Jinyoung slapped his hand, "answer me."

"I-"

Mark lost his words. Jinyoung's tongue was heaven. It was thick, swirling perfectly on his nipples. Not to mention his plump lips those sucked on them so eagerly, like he was craving to get some milk that obviously wasn't there.

But he had to end that. Tonight.

"Naughty slut," Mark finally answered, then flipped their position, "that's what I want to be tonight."

Mark rubbed Jinyoung's crotch with his palm, causing the owner to moan in pleasure with his deep voice. He carefully unbuckled Jinyoung's belt without letting his hand go from the previous place. His nose snuggled into the bulge before unzipping Jinyoung's pants. He really loved the humid feeling that mixed between Jinyoung's underwear and precum.

"I'd buy a perfume that has a smell of your precum," Mark hummed, "it smells so good, so fresh, perfect and irresistible. I bet everyone would be so eager to fuck me when they passed by if I sprayed it all over my body."

"No," Jinyoung rejected firmly, "you are mine. Only mine. No one can touch you like I do. You can't touch no one like the way now you do."

"Of course, Lumière. Those are absolute," Mark mentioned his name teasingly, "anyways, it's a ocean down here."

"You said that you love the sea, so you must be enjoying it."

"You remember," Mark gasped.

"Never I forget everything that escaped from the beautiful lips of yours," Jinyoung lift his body a bit to lick Mark's lips then sucked on it, "now enjoy it, Nuit. That's my reward for you."

Nuit. That was Mark's pen name, but no one other than Jinyoung knew it. Jinyoung himself gave that name when they was cuddling each other on a winter day. Mark asked Jinyoung what would his pen name be when he'd be a well-known author one day, and Jinyoung answered Nuit. Night.

Jinyoung was the only person knowing that Mark was writing. His two latest novel was actually written by Mark, but no one knew. No one couldn't know. No one.

Mark slided down Jinyoung's underwear, causing his dick to popped out. Mark's thumb smeared the precum on the tip, then licked it slowly, teasing Jinyoung who was moaning like crazy. His tongue moved to the base, licking it up from there until back to the tip again. He started sucking on it like it was his favorite flavor of ice cream that was served. His eyes were attached to Jinyoung who watched all the process by peeking from the gap between his fingers those covering his face.

"Lumière," Mark called his name over and over again, starting to lick Jinyoung's balls, "am I good? Tell me, how good I am?"

"This is," Jinyoung panted, "no-nothing. This is nothing. Is that all you got, Nuit? Your fingers work so well doing the script, but not with my cock?"

Mark really hated it whenever Jinyoung brought up that topic. He hated the fact that he was only a shadow. He hated the fact that his novel was well-known by the world but under the name of another person; a person that once actually he admired so much so he stupidly agreed to sacrife his dream for him.

"Hey, Lumière," Mark said with his deep voice, "I just figured out why you gave me the name 'Nuit'."

Mark was afraid of many things, but rejection was the most. He was too afraid to submit his own story under his name again because he had been rejected for many times. But as expected, it was going smoothly when Jinyoung was the one who published it.

"Why do you think I did?" Jinyoung managed his voice to be steady.

"Hm," Mark licked the tip once again before answering, "because ..."

Mark suddenly stopped doing his job. He groped his own ass, taking something out that he'd been keeping in his pocket since before he going here. Jinyoung's eyes widened at the sight at first, but then he chuckled slowly.

"Because, what I am to you," Mark licked the gun exactly like he did to Jinyoung's cock, "is just exactly like the night."

Hidden. Dark. Cold. Dumped. Forgotten.

"That's right," Jinyoung smiled warmly.

Mark was shaken at first, but he managed to be steady again. He could hear that Jinyoung's breath is getting heavier.

"Are you sure, Nuit?" Jinyoung asked in a worried tone, then got up from his previous position and and cupped both of Mark's cheeks, "let me help you."

Mark was suddenly bursting into tears, "I don't need your help. I didn't."

Jinyoung didn't lose his smile, showing no fear at all. His hand reached Mark's arm, the safest haven that he could feel on earth. His fingers trailed down on it slowly until he met the warmth of Mark's fingers. Then it suddenly became cold; it was the gun he grabbed.

"Mark," Jinyoung called his name before raising the thing that Mark brought all the way here and stick it on his temple, "it's inside the drawer, everything you need."

Then he pulled the trigger before Mark couldn't say everything in return.

Mark covered his mouth with both of his hands; his mind was too shaken to process what was on sight. His legs were wobbling when he reached the drawer that Jinyoung mentioned earlier. It was there; a resignation letter, and another smaller letter that he was eager to read. He ripped it carefully, didn't want to ruin the last piece that he would never get it ever again.

Nom de plume: N u i t.

Quiet.

Peace.

Warm.

Home.

Love. 

Jinyoung wanted to be his light, after all. He was.


End file.
